Cassie Listens to Lifehouse
by hebrewhernia
Summary: Momo is back and ready for action! Didja miss me? N-e-who! Chapter four, Unknown, is here. I'd like to thank Lydia for her patience and for letting me talk out my ideas. So, without further adieu, read the dang thing!
1. Prologue

CASSIE LISTENS TO LIFEHOUSE  
aka  
THE RELATION BETWEEN THE SONGS ON THE ALBUM "NO NAME FACE" BY LIFEHOUSE AND ANIMORPHS BOOKS, CHARACTERS,AND RELATIONSHIPS  
  
A/N: I'm now writing a lot of fics from Cassie's POV. I intend to write several different scenarios of Jake proposing to Cassie and Cassie proposing to Jake. I have several half finished music vids, a sad Tobias fic I need to type, and yes, in one music vid, they do get married, but that's not the point. This is a collection of songfics, 12 in all, showing how and why I think Lifehouse wrote the entire album for Animorphs. I may have (whether half finished or finished and posted) or come up with a music video for some of the songs, in addition to this songfic (Sick Cycle Carousel, Quasimodo, Only One, Simon). This is the prologue. The rest of the chapters may be one paragraph, or may be a paragraph for each verse, or may be a paragraph for each line of the song. I am voicing my opinion through Cassie, so don't flame me, just read it or deal with it. This is for all my fellow Lifehouse fans (HIA LENALAYE), who possibly share my opinions. THERE WILL BE SAP- I think, I hope.   
  
  
  
  
  
My name is Cassie. Cassie Berenson. YAY! I married Jake a few months ago.  
  
It all started after he came back from Kelbrid space. He won, they lost, that's not the point. He and I realized how much we meant to each other and we started dating.   
  
I went to his house for dinner one night. He had Lifehouse playing in the background.   
  
Our friend from middle school was also very into Lifehouse, and she was the one who got Jake interested in Lifehouse. She said that all the songs had to do with us in one way or another. Well, Jake then told me about Lifehouse at dinner that night. That was the first important thing that happened that night.   
The other important thing that happened was that Jake proposed to me. Long story incredibly short, we got married.  
  
Now I was finally taking the time to listen to the CD. I liked it, but had never really listened thoroughly to the songs, never paid attention to the lyrics.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hanging by a Moment

HANGING BY A MOMENT  
  
As I listened to the first track, "Hanging by a Moment", which was also their first single, I thought of the couples. Mostly, of Jake and I. Mainly, the awkwardness we encountered. A few incidents stood out in my mind.   
  
  
"Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you"  
  
The one incident that those lyrics reminded me of was at the mall, that fateful night, when we met Elfangor....  
***************************************************************  
  
Rachel and I were at the mall.  
  
"Don't look," I hissed. "It's Jake."  
  
"I can't look at my cousin?"  
  
"You can look, just don't *look*, that's all I'm saying."  
  
"You mean, don't look at him in a way that will convey that you are hot for him? That you want his lips pressed against yours? That you want his big, strong arms wrapped all around you?"  
  
"Yes, Rachel, that's what I meant. That is exactly what I meant.".....  
  
  
He'd never asked me out. I'd never asked him out. Needless to say, Rachel found all of it touching, funny, and completely idiotic.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm falling even more in love with you,  
Letting go of I'll I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you"  
  
  
  
  
Jake spotted us. For a moment he had his deer-in-the-headlights look. Then he put on his nonchalance.........  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Forgetting all I'm lacking,  
Completely incomplete,  
I'll take your invitation,  
You take all of me, now"  
  
Then there was the time I was in a bathing suit, before the first Helmacron  
incident....  
  
**************************************************************  
It suddenly occured to me that he'd never seen me in a bathing suit. I had wanted to hide...  
  
"He thinks I look dumpy," I muttered to Rachel under my breath.  
  
"Cassie, you are so hopeless. What you know about guys could fit on the head of a pin. Good grief. That is not a 'she looks dumpy' look. That is a 'whoa, she looks hot, but I better not show any reaction or she'll get offended' look."......  
***************************************************************  
  
I giggled out loud, remembering. Jake chose that moment to walk in the room.  
  
"What are you giggling at?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Remember that time with the Helmacrons? The first one? When Marco, Tobias and I were shrunk?"  
  
He nodded suspiciously.  
  
"Remember you were at my barn, and Rachel and I asked you what kind of ship it was, because we thought it was a toy? Romulan or whatever? Well, that was the first time you saw me in a bathing suit." I giggled again.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." he said, and turned bright red.  
  
"I don't know if you noticed, but Rachel and I were whispering."   
  
He nodded and started singing along with the lyrics...  
  
"I'm falling even more in love with you,  
Letting go of all I've held onto,  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.  
I'm living for the only thing I know,  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go.  
And I don't know what I'm diving into,  
Just hanging by a moment here with you."  
  
  
I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"That's about how I felt then. You looked hot in that bathing suit."  
  
It was my turn to become bright red. I giggled. Rachel was right.   
  
"Why are you giggling now?"  
  
"Rachel was right. We were whispering about the look on your face. She basically read you like a book while I, the usually understanding one, was completely dumbfounded. I thought you thought I looked dumpy. According to Rachel, what I know about guys could fit on the head of a pin."  
  
The music ended.  
Jake laughed and left the room.  
  



	3. Sick Cycle Carousel

SICK CYCLE CAROUSEL  
  
After Jake left, the next song, "Sick Cycle Carousel," came on.   
  
"If shame had a face  
I think it would kinda look like mine.  
If it had a home would it be my eyes?  
Would you believe me   
If I said I'm tired of this?  
Well here we go now one more time"  
  
Immediately my mind jumped to Jake, in the last month or so of the war. He was just so tired of it, and all the shame from all the bad things we had to do could be seen plain as day in his eyes.   
  
"Cuz I tried to climb your steps  
I tried to chase you down,"   
  
I thought of that time in the anaconda habitat at the then-decimated Gardens. He proposed, I said to wait a year. I should have foreseen the destruction it would do to his self-esteem. But all that was, thankfully, in the past now.  
  
"I tried to see how  
Low I could get down to the ground"   
  
Images of that night at that place, I can't even remember where, and Jake left Marco and Rachel to defend themselves. I was so upset, and he didn't come comfort me. Dealing with his own mental and moral problems, I guess. It upset me, and the next morning he called me, nearly frantic, and asked if I was okay. He said he had a really weird nightmare that scared him really badly. He didn't tell me what happened, and I didn't press him. If it was that awful, I wouldn't want to make him relive it.   
  
"I tried to earn my way  
And I tried to tame this mind  
You better believe that I have   
Tried to be this"   
  
A flash of the alternate reality when John Berryman the controller got the Time Matrix. Jake, the junior Nazi calling himself the "Supreme Leader" and shutting Ax up.  
  
"When will this end?   
It goes on and on"   
  
Two words for that: The war. It just went on and on and on for 3 whole years, our most valuable years, when we should have been spending nights out at the movies and dances and parties, and instead spent nights in the barn, strategizing or attacking.   
  
"Over and over and over again   
Keeps spinning around   
I know that it won't stop   
'Til I stand down from this for good"  
  
A flash of what I imagined it to be like, based on what Marco had told me, when Visser One crawled out of Alloran's ear.  
  
"I never thought I'd end up here   
Never thought I'd be standing where I am   
I guess I kind of thought that it would be easier than this   
I guess I was wrong, now, one more time..."   
  
When Rachel and Tom were killed... OH! Family was what Jake was fighting *for*! He shouldn't have had to lose them!   
  
"'Cause I tried to climb your steps   
I tried to chase you down   
I tried to see how low   
I could get down to the ground   
And I tried to earn my way   
I tried to tame this mind   
You better believe that I have   
Tried to be this"  
  
That would be Jake singing along. He came in the roon in the middle of the song.  
  
"Y'know, that one time we were in the decimated Gardens, when we were there, oh I don't know, for some strange reason?"  
  
"No," I said, utterly confused.  
  
"Well I had a really weird dream where we were there, then we got to the amusement park....."  
  
"When will this end?   
It goes on and on   
Over and over and over again   
Keeps spinning around   
I know that it won't stop   
'Til I stand down from this sick cycle carousel"  
  
"...then we got sucked into the carousel, and we were fighting too. But we knew the war was over......."  
  
"This is a sick cycle, yeah   
Sick cycle carousel   
This is a sick cycle, yeah"   
  
"...then they all faded, and we got off, and demorphed, and went home."  
  
  
"When will this end?   
It goes on and on   
Over and over and over again   
Keeps spinning around   
I know that it won't stop   
'Til I stand down from this for good"  
  
"Wow. That was weird...." my voice trailed off. I gave him a hug, then he left the room (Mini A/N: See? SAP! Not much, but some ^_^)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I did insert parts of my music video. Thanks, Lenalaye for giving me the help when I had writer's block (2 author's notes in a row! ~_^) The dream he was telling her about....was the music video.   
  
So what do you think? If, like me, you are a Lifehouse fan and have an idea for any of the upcoming chapters (which, as all you smart readers have figured out, will be the rest of the songs in order from the CD), write it in the review. I'm especially looking for ideas on the next song, "Unknown". I have an idea but I don't know if it'll work so gimme an idea if you have one ("gimme, gimme,gimme, the honky-tonk blues"-- Andalite Chronicles, when Elfangor's riding in the yellow Mustang, remember?)  
  
PEOPLE- I live for reviews. Just make up something to serve as a name and write "good" or "bad" ITS NOT THAT HARD PLEASE REVIEW THIS!!!! 


	4. Unknown

**Cassie's POV**  
  
My eyes flicked around the room as the first chords of the next song came on, followed by the first few words.  
  
"This doubt is screaming in my face  
  
in this familiar place, sheltered and concealed" It suddenly occurred to me how sheltered we'd all been before the war. I'd never been out of the state. I'd been perfectly happy, caring for the animals, going to school, and having the same routine every day.  
  
"And if this night won't let me rest  
  
don't let me second-guess what i know to be real" Elfangor. That night. We all second-guessed reality; we saw an alien. I don't know if any of us believed that aliens existed before that, but I don't think I had, honestly.  
  
"Put away all i know for tonight  
  
and maybe i just might learn to let it go" A different memory, just the vaguest shadow, was brought on by those two lines. Of a time when we didn't take the shortcut. but wait. We took the shortcut. Didn't we? We had to.  
  
"Take my security from me and maybe finally,  
  
I won't have to know everything" I won't have to know everything. we didn't know everything. We didn't, that time. Wait. That time? And suddenly, I knew.  
  
"I am falling into grace to the unknown to where you are  
  
and faith makes everybody scared  
  
it's the unknown, the don't-know  
  
that keeps me hanging on and on and on to you" Sure, I couldn't remember exact conversations. I had a very strong feeling that I couldn't tell anyone what I remembered.  
  
"I've got nothing left to defend  
  
no i cannot pretend that everything makes sense" I remembered. whoa. Tom shooting at Jake? And Rachel. she hit Tom with something. and he went down. And Rachel with the Dracon beam at the mall, and meeting Ax. And then it stopped. but why? And then suddenly it was normal again, never happened? Ugh.  
  
"But does it really matter now if i do not know how  
  
to figure this thing out " And then, I realized that the lyrics spoke the truth. So what if I didn't know what was going on? So what if I didn't know what could have happened? It didn't.  
  
"I am falling into grace to the unknown to where you are  
  
and faith makes everybody scared  
  
it's the unknown, the don't-know  
  
that keeps me hanging on and on and on to you  
  
I am against myself again  
  
trying to fit these pieces in  
  
walking on a cloud of dust to get to you" I listened to the rest of the song absently. I didn't quite understand the last few lines, although they sort of reminded me of Jake.  
  
With a last chord, the song was over.  
  
****************************  
  
Wow. I can't believe I did it. MOMO IS BACK! WHOOSH! I have written. Hear me roar. Roar. Anywho, didja miss me? A big thanks to Lydia, who basically let me IM her constantly with "Could this work? No.This? No." So thank you, Lydia!  
  
Also, this did not go under a lot of revision and editing. ok, no revision and editing. Including author's note, this took like twenty minutes, give or take. It's kinda weird.  
  
The only reason I didn't have this up sooner was because I couldn't think of an idea, and then I went to camp, came back, and forgot about this. I was looking to see if my new poems had reviews and I stumbled across this. Somebody Else's Song (the next chapter) should be up fairly soon. My last day before break is Friday, and I already have a songfic written for Somebody Else's Song. My only real problem will be dragging the simplicity of it out long enough for the entire song, lol. So anyway, REVIEW! 


End file.
